Traitor s gift
by GGbanshee
Summary: Who is better experimental material then certain Uzumaki boy with Nine tailed fox sealed within him? Who could know that that he will be saved? That he will be trained? That he will have what only few could thanks to blood running in their wains? Witness the story of slowly rising star of shinobi world. Pairing undecided yet. (No NaruHina for sure) Lemons & violence in the future


Danzo-sama, area is clear, all subjects dead but out main target was ale to flee."

'Damn snake. Fled again.' "Burn the place, levee no leads." Said older man, turning to exit.

"Danzo-sama this one still lives!" yelled other ANBU like shinobi. Danzo turned and walked to child laying on child steel table unconscious breathing slightly.

'that resemblance, could it be? Hiruzen you dirty old bastard. That is Yondaime's brat. I might not get the Hokage seat myself but I certainly can shape someone who can.'

"Take the kid, feed him and heal his wounds, when he will be ready bring him to me."

"Hai!"

3 years later

Now 8 years old Naruto was kneeling before bandaged man, who was sitting in stone throne.

"You called Danzo-jiji?" and her he goes. Naruto was one weird kid but it had some magic into it. Magic powerful enough to change even someone like Danzo to smile more. Naruto's and Danzo's relationship could begin as weapon and it's master but few in something better and bigger. Of course Danzo would not like the boy that much of he did not prove himself first. Naruto began his training 3 years ago and he showed lit of potential. He also learned when to get serious and when it was not necessary.

"Naruto today you are going to join academy."

"But-…"

"No buts Naruto. We talked about it. You have to be on eyes of village to be recognized as a ninja. You cannot become Hokage from shadows. Believe me I tried." After this Naruto list his will to argue. "Also Naruto you cannot show your skills just yet. You cannot be traced to me. On academy I want you to hold back, however I want you to be on top of class, but just slightly ahead of second best."

"Understood."

"Ok now go. Your class begins in one hour from now." With that Naruto left. He knew that by slow pace he can be at academy in 20 min, so he decided that since it is his first day of academy he might celebrate it a bit by eating his favourite food – Ichiraku ramen. He are there just occasionally lately since Danzo instructed him to do not eat just ramen but other, healthy food as well. He did not like to go there just fit ramen tho, he liked Ichiraku family too. They were nice people. They even treated him to free ramen from time to time. Today he talked with them about academy which they expected him to be more enthusiastic about, but they did not know that academy gfs nothing to offer to him. And as bowls of ramen were bring emptied time flew and Naruto realized that if he won't hurry he might be late si he paid quickly and ran to academy.

He came just in time. Only free sit was in middle of the room where dark blue haired kid was sitting. He sat next to him and waited. It wasn't like he won't get to know others later.

4 years later – genin exam

"You all pass my students." Said enthusiastic Iruka as he looked at his class. "Now you will be assigned to teams by 3 and tinnitus you will meet your jounin instructors. Team 1 … Team 7 are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8 …"

'Yosh, not only strongest students are in team with me but also live of my life, Sasuke-kun is with me, that is my chance.' Thought Sakura.

Well I am not really happy about being with that annoying fan girl but at least I have Naruto. Not that he only push me to my very limits, and that I can rely on him on missions + he is also an orphan so he gets me a bit.' Thought Sasuke who 2 years ago list almost whole clan to some masked shinobi who murdered all members of clan present. Only two survived. Itachi and Sasuke who were training deep in woods that cursed night. Since then Sasuke began to be more distant and cold. Itachi had mixed feelings. He was angry but also grateful on the other hand. If someone would not do it he would have to since Uchiha clan was planning to start a was within a village for power.

'just great annoying fan girl and wannabe avenger. Yey!'

After announcing future teams Iruka left with farewell to his students and they followed him. Naruto did not feel like posing through the doors he waited to leave last one. But before he could do that Mizuki, their other sensei stopped him.

"Naruto I can see you are talented shinobi and I might know about something that can help you."

"What are you talking about Mizuki?" Naruto did not like Mizuki at all and he did not try hard to hide it as well. Also Mizuki was furious that Naruto never called him sensei. Do Mizuki came with a plan how to have his revenge on young genius and have to get power himself.

"There is a scroll written by 2nd containing ones of most powerful jutsus in whole Konoha. You can take it and go to study it to hidden location in the woods."

'What a fool. He really believes that I am buying it? Well I might as well co with it and have good excuse later.' "Count me in."

"Excellent, location is …" 'foolish kid, he will do all the hard work then I will kill him and run to Orochimaru-sama.'

Few hours later

Naruto was reading the scroll. There were not that much things he could learn but he found Tobirama's notes on Hiraishin, also he quite quickly learned shadow clones technique and just to be sure, along with Hiraishin, he also copied notes on Edo Tensei. It was jutsu with lot of potential. As he finished copying the notes and put them in storage scroll, Mizuki appeared.

"Hahaha, stupid brat I knew you can do it. Now you are gonna die." He said and prepared his demon shuriken. Naruto started to grin like mad person as he stood up and looked at Mizuki. Mizuki got chills for a while but he is just a genin right? Yes, best from class but still…

'Alone in the woods with man who was trying to destroy me in academy giving me rusty weapons, more difficult questions and being jerk to me in general. Also now he is trying to betray Konoha. That will be fun. Oh, the worst timing.'

"Mizuki, Naruto what are you doing here and why you stole the scroll?"

"Iruka you stupid bastard, if you would not show up you would live. Now you have to die with demon."

"Mizuki what does this mean. You know we cannot talk about it. Are you betraying the village?"

Naruto wanted to rip the throat of silver haired man but he was not supposed to show his skill in front of Iruka or anybody else just yet. In meantime two started to fight. Naruto could not join in and hold back because he could die because of it and Iruka seemed he can handle Mizuki. And Mizuki obviously thought the same. That was also the reason that when Mizuki found opening he threw his shuriken aiming at Naruto. Naruto held the kunai and would block it easily. He had more then enough skill for that. What Iruka could not know. Naruto was forced to only watch Iruka's body fall on ground. From last power that was left in Iruka, he forced his head to look at Naruto with one eye opened and blood dropping from corners of his mouth.

"Run Naruto, run. Save scroll and yourself and make me proud." With that his head fell. Naruto got mad, really mad. Suddenly world appeared to slow down. Everything seemed more detailed, more colorful and brighter. All Mizuki could see was color change from blue to red, one tomoe of black color forming in each of them. He could also see anger in them and that also felt dangerous. But still he was JUST a genin right? Right?

Mizuki blurred in speed, that normal people would not be able to follow. But trained ninja could, especially with sharingan. In the end Mizuki was no prodigy as a ninja. He attacked Naruto furiously with high speed and well aimed cuts of kunai but Naruto avoided them easily. To him it was slow. He was not even blocking them, he was just simply dodging, it looked like kind of dance. Then Naruto stopped backing, put all his weight on right leg And with right hand punched Mizuki taking breath out of his lungs, leaning forward clutching his stomach. However not for to long as left knee covered his face and reshaped his nose making him to straighten up again only to be spin-kicked to his jaw sending him flying. As he stood up he looked at Naruto in horror, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"You little-.." Mizuki had no time to finish the sentence as kunai flew through his eye, skull, brain and came out on other side, getting stuck in middle of rock behind Mizuki. Mizuki fell dead on ground giving sign to Naruto that he can deactivate his new found dojutsu. And right after that 2 ANBU squads escorting Hokage himself dropped on earth from branches of high trees. Bear masked ANBU started unsheeting his sword.

"Wait bear, Naruto explain!"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Naruto in complete seriousness, surprising Hokage and weasel masked ANBU but nodding to him to continue.

"Mizuki convinced me to steal scroll, under promise of getting stronger and being best Hokage ever. I believed he wants to help me so I did it. I was just learning jutsu from scroll when he came. Then I understood he is traitor. I was going to be defending scroll when Iruka-sensei came and engaged Mizuki. He had upper hand but then Mizuki tried to kill me with his demon shuriken by Iruka-sensei decided to take the shot himself. After that I got mad and engaged him myself with using new technique I learned. Shadow clones. Well, and after that, you came."

"Hokage-sama. Umino Iruka has weak pulse."

"Bear examine body of Mizuki after leads of he was working with someone, deer apply first aid on Iruka then take him to hospital. Naruto we still have to talk and also to wait for Iruka to wake up and confirms your words. Follow me to Hokage tower Naruto." With that old man took of. Most of ANBU, along with Naruto in his pursuit.

Naruto I truly believe to what you said. But there are other things. First is that you were able to beat chunin. Sure with shadow clones and crazy reserves of chakra it is possible. But you look completely unharmed. Next thing, hole in Mizuki's head was perfectly straight and kunai which probably caused the wound was stuck in half of rock behind him. I am sure it was pretty much advanced wind manipulation serving to enhance your kunai. Are you hiding something from me Naruto?"

"No. Maybe I used wind instinctively."

"Cut that crap Naruto. I thought you trust me."

"And why should I?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't there certain unique Fox you wanted to tell me about?" Hokage now widened his eyes. He did not see this one coming.

"I see. So Mizuki told you. Naruto you must believe that it was for your b-…"

"Sorry jiji but if I should cut the crap, you should as well." Hokage did not know what to think now. Naruto should be completely mad now, yet he is calm and serious. He even called him jiji. That was good sign. He did not want to push Naruto away from him, and even though Naruto is hiding the name of person who is training him and also probably lit of potential as well but he knew him. Naruto would not hurt Konoha. He believed he will go in steroids of his dad. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Naruto.

"Hokage-jiji, is there something else? I am pretty tired and it's getting late."

"No Naruto. You can go but please be safe."

"I will jiji."

After that Naruto left. Next day will be interesting he need to report his actions to Danzo-jiji and then go meet new sensei.

Next day, academy

Academy was almost empty, just the last three persons were sitting in one of classes. They were members of Team-7, they were waiting for famous shinobi, who was supposed to become theirs jounin instructor, his name was Hatake Kakashi, copycat ninja. He was almost three hours late already. 3 green genius were waiting with bored expressions. Sasuke was getting quite nervous. Sakura was probably worst on it. She was getting really annoyed. Naruto was alright. After all he did already some spying missions where he had to be patience sometimes doing nothing for long hours. After that tak jounin with mask on his face and gravity defying silver hair came to room.

"Yo, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your jounin instructor. Please come to roof so we can get know each other." He said and disappeared in shunshin.

'God I wish I can use it.' Thought Naruto as he stood and followed Kakashi on roof. Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

They were on the roof in a minute. Kakashi was already leaning, waiting for them, folding little orange book that he was reading while waiting. They sat on the stairs facing him. Sakura was sitting in middle, with Sasuke on left and Naruto on right.

" So since we are going to work together we should introduce self to each other. You know names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams etc." started Kakashi.

"Why don't you start sensei so we know exactly what you mean?" pointed out Sakura.

"Well, ok then. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are hmm… my dislikes, well I would rather not talk about them. I don't have hobbies and as to my dreams, they are non of your business. Your turn pinkie."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, mi likes are (look at Sasuke and giggle). My dislike is Ino-pig and my dream is ( look at Sasuke and giggle)." 'Fan girl, just great.' Thought all others.

"Emo?"

Said Kakashi looking at Sasuke with his only visible eye visibly amused. Getting scowl from Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything and I have many dislikes. As to my dreams, well they are more ambitions, is to kill certain person and restore my clan."

Naruto did not wait for Kakashi to call him out by nickname.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dislikes are excuses for shinobi and traitors, likes are village and training, hobbies are thing I share with friends not colleagues, no offense and as to goal, I will become Hokage.

'interesting group.' "Alright my cute little genins. Meet me at training ground 7 at 7am tomorrow. You might not heard about it but there is another genin test made by jounins. It has 66% failing chance. And I can say I am quite supportive in that matter. Oh and one suggestion, do not eat breakfast, you might puke. Ja ne." he said and disappeared. Naruto stood up, sighed and headed home. Sakura attempted to invite him for lunch, yes again, and he just ignored get and headed his way, again. So did Sakura right after.

Next day they meet at training ground 7. Naruto was already trading some katas when Sasuke came 20 minutes early so he joined Naruto and did his own. Sakura came 5 min early and started to watch boys. She wanted to join but she did not want to be doing academy katas.

Kakashi gave himself a time. He came 2 hours late.

"Yo! How are my little cute genins today?"

"You are late. Again." Said Naruto.

"Oy, oy. It was not my fault. Black cat crossed my way so I had to take longer way around."

'Wtf?' Was what they all thought.

"Anyway it is 9pm, do we are already behind schedule (sweatdrops) so we have to move on. Your test is simple. All you have to do is take those bells. You have time till afternoon."

"But sensei, you have 2 bells only and we are 3."

"Good point pinkie. Only 2 of you can pass, the one who doesn't get the bell will be sent to academy to repeat the year." Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes, Sakura's widened. She knew how much behind she was.

"Begin!" they all disappeared in trees behind them. Kakashi snickered. They were not bad. He waited for short time. Then he took out book and started to walk to forest.

'something is of about exams. Danzo-jiji as saying that there are 4 member teams usually and especially when it comes to genins with jounin instructor. What is that cyclope playing? Can it be that he wants is to break his direct order and with together? Danzo-jiji said that Kakashi is freak obsessed with teamwork. Also he cannot expect genins to beat him, especially him. He is probably the best jounin in Konoha. Well anyway that's only chance his to do that. Need to find those 2.' Thought Naruto when he summarized it all in head.

Kakashi was going to test them. First and most simply will be pinkie so he might as well start there. He found her soon. He as going to try genjutsu. Sakura then hard a voice, one particular voice. It was Sasuke, covered in blood, pierced by kunais and shurikens asking her for help. One of smartest students and yet so easily tricked. She fell unconscious soon. Well it was time for Kakashi to go look for whiskers or emo.

Naruto saw it all. He did not know what Sakura saw in genjutsu but since she was mumbling Sasuke's name he could imagine. He just shooked his head in disapprovement. If she would continue like that, he will have no choice then to beat if out of her head. Now she wasn't just a girl, she was fucking kunoichi, so she could act like one finally. He came to her and disputed genjutsu waking her up.

"Thank you." She said when she realized what happened.

"I think I figured out the test. Key is teamwork. Sasuke already is informed and waiting for us. Here is the plan…"


End file.
